Luffy D Angst
by StrawberryArtist
Summary: A bunch of angst drabbles in which mostly surround Luffy taken from my rp account on Tumblr. Rated M for violence, blood, death, fighting and the list goes on. Not really any strong pairings but little touches here and there mostly Lawlu, Sanlu and Luna hehehe
1. Nami and Luffy

/Yo, so, I have a Luffy rp account on tumblr and these stories are all just gonna be drabbles and stuff that I did for my friends. Since Tumblr allows gifs and stuff that add to the depressing goodness, if you wanna see them just read this from the tumblr account here post/65203410411/cardio-oh-my-just-angst-now

These will have many kinds of shippings just to add to the pain but sometimes it'll just have none at all.

This one has Luffy x Nami or Luna.

Spelling isn't great - basically I'm just publishing these for myself more than anyone else

"NO!" It was the only word Luffy knew at that moment. No, it was such a strange word if you thought about it. It meant don't. It meant stop. And in this case it meant anything but that. Luffy's feet moved before he even knew what he was going. He arms out casted and he caught the bloody Navigator before she could hit the ground.

Luffy would never forget it. Her blood, warm and sticky, running down his skinny shaky arms. His wide, child-like brown eyes looking at the only person he would ever truly love in his whole life. The look in her red eyes. "NAMI! NAMI, C-CAN YOU HEAR ME!? WHY DID YOU DO THAT - YOU - YOU IDIOT!" Wasn't it usually the other way around? Wasn't it usually Nami calling Luffy the dumb one? "W-W-WHY DID YOU-!?"

Why would Nami take on someone like him? Someone that even Luffy didn't stand a chance against. "YOU KNEW THIS WOULD HAPPEN! WHY DID YOU DO IT!?" His voice was strong, demanding and firm. It was a kind of rare captain voice for him. Yet, Nami didn't answer.

She was already gone.

In the background, the rest of the crew of there. Sanji's cigarette had dropped. Zoro's sword had fallen out of his mouth and landed hard on the ground with a slam. Usopp had screamed along with Chopper. Brook's face was hard to read along with Robins but even her - anyone could read the amount of pour panic on it. Yet not a signal of the straw hats dared to approach. None but Chopper.

"FIX HER!" Luffy screamed and tears we're running done his boyish face. "CHOPPER! PLEASE!"

The poor reindeer, he could tell even from this far away. Nami was already dead. The reindeer was sobbing hard to the point where he was choking on his own tears as his eyes looked over the damage done. Her whole left arm was completely ripped off - the one with the tattoo. It was a few feet away from Luffy - laying on the grown with no movement. Her heart was completely ripped out of her chest, laying right next to Luffy's foot "CHOPPER! DO SOMETHING!" Luffy yelled. "CHOPPER! CHOPPER! FIX NAMI! FIX HER!" He repeated as memories hit him. Again and again, each one making him feel more faint than he already did.

"CHOPPER!"

"CHOPPER!"

"GOD, PLEASE!"

"FIX!"

"MY NAVIGATOR!"

The doctor snapped.

"SHE'S DEAD! DON'T YOU GET IT, LUFFY?! SHE WAS DEAD FROM THE MOMENT HE HIT HER! IT'S ALREADY TOO LATE!"

Robin's eyes widened and instantly, the other women on the Straw hat's ship was broken. Crying shamelessly because it took only a moment to lose so much.

Sanji was too busy dealing with his own tears to help. "N-NAMI-SWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!"

Usopp was shocked at Chopper's words but couldn't even react.

"YOU- YOU!-" Luffy slipped out hand out - letting Nami fully drop to the ground with a bang - "YOU LIAR!" He screamed and punched Chopper hard - Haki and all - right in the face! Blowing the poor reindeer at least 50 feet and rigt in to Zoro's legs.

"LUFFY! CONTROL YOURSELF! DAMN IT!" The swordsman growled. He was not crying but anyone could tell how much emotion he was feeling by his face.

"STOP FIGHTING!" Usopp sobbed. Zoro took a step forward.

"SHUT UP!" Luffy. "JUST SHUT UP, ZORO!" The first mate didn't say anything more. Just stared - tears starting to line his own eyes at his captain's words. Such words of hate, such words of disrespect were never before traded on this ship. Not even as the most tenses of moments. The crew was salient. No one said anything. They all one thing.

They were falling apart without Nami

Suddenly, Luffy took action - crawling up on top of Nami's body and pressing his own dry lips to her numb cold ones. "Wake up, N-nami, p-please!" He begged in to the kiss, pushing harder and harder - closer and closer. Less space and less space as if it might help. He hadn't a clue what he was doing. "I'M NOT LOSING YOU! NAMI!" Luffy screamed and banged rubber fists in to her chest - only serving to damage the body even more than it already was. "I-I'M NOT LOSING YOU!"

_"You sure I can wear this, Luffy?"_

_"Yeah! Your the one that fixed it for me right?"_

_"Luffy are you - crying?"_

_"It was just a bad dream." Nami leaned forward and wiped his eyes. "….. I'm… I'm so sorry Luffy! Sorry that I couldn't be there for you when you needed me! Don't cry - it - it breaks my heart!" _

_"It's okay. Thanks for being here now!"_

"NAMI! I NEED YOU!" He begged and kissed her hard - blowing, sucking, biting. Whatever he could to just try and wake her up. She was dead though. None of the crew members had the heart to stop him. "NAMI! I- I " He sobbed and looked up towards the sky.

It was raining now. His hat had fallen off and the drops soaked his bloody sticky hair and washed the scarlet from Nami's wounds off his hands though not completely. "I - I PROMISE - I PROMISE I WONT ANNOY YOU! I WONT BE BAD! I - I - I WONT TOUCH YOUR TANGERINES! I'LL LEAVE YOU ALONE WHEN -WHEN YOUR MAKING MAKES!" He was choking on his own tears by this point. "J-JUST COME BACK!"

This was just like Ace. Just the thing that he never wanted to happen to him again was happening. He had lost someone important to him. Someone he loved. "WHAT ABOUT YOUR DREAM!? WHAT ABOUT YOUR SISTER!?" He begged. "WHAT ABOUT MY DREAM!?"

"I CAN'T DO IT WITHOUT YOU NAMI!"

"I CAN'T EVEN READ A MAP!"

"I DON'T EVEN KNOW HOW TO COUNT BERI!"

"I -I -I -I AM- WEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKK!"

*Crack.*


	2. Sanji and Luffy

/Here's it on Tumblr if you wanna read it with the icons and gifs post/65198347300/cardio-bring-it

Pairing: Sanji x luffy ish

"WHY?! WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!" Luffy's shrill voice demanged an answer. His hands locked tightly on Sanji's shirt - shaking the already badly hurt man. Why, why would Sanji take the hit for him like that? Did he think Luffy would be thankful? Because he fucking wasn't! This was - this was just like Ace! And the blond new that! "I - I HATE YOU SO MUCH RIGHT NOW! YOU BASTARD!" He hadn't ever been so furious in his life. So frustrated with his current situation that tears had started pouring down his face.

Sanji gave Luffy a weak smile before closing his eyes. If it wasn't for Luffy's extremely tight grip on the male's shirt he would have fallen to the blood stained floor below. Apparently, Luffy soon realized that. "S-SANJI!"

The anger that compeltely left Luffy's body. He was no doctor but even he knew the pain that the other must have been in at that moment. The gaping hole in the blond's back - just as big as Ace's. Memories flashed before Luffy's very eyes.

_"Shitty captain…"_

_"Shishishi~ Bath buddy!"_

_"Just wait, Dinner will be ready soon."_

_"Don't wanna!"_

_"Tell me more about the All blue!"_

_"Fine. What do you want to know?"_

_"Tell me all about the yummy fishes and promise that when we get there - your cook me one!"_

__Luffy was acting before he even knew what he was doing. He tackled Sanji - both of them landing hard on the ground. Forcefully, the rubber man smashed his lips on to the other - sucking biting whatever he could think of that might make things better.

"S-S-SANJI! I - I DIDN'T MEAN IT!" He had told the man that he loved that he hated him. No, Sanji couldn't die like that! Sanji couldn't die! "SANJI! D-DON'T LEAVE ME!" Sobbing now. Luffy's tears we're so strong that they washed some of the blood from the cook's face. No, stop, it was too much like Ace.

More memories hit him - each one ripping his heart out.

"WHAT ABOUT THE ALL BLUE?!" Luffy was kiss giving the other CPR thought he had no clue. The rubber man slammed his bloody hands on Sanji's bloody chest - splashing the scarlet up in to his own face. "PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE! SANJI!" He begged but the blond was long gone. That didn't stop him from trying. "PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE!"

"I'LL NEVER COMPLAIN ABOUT ANYTHING AGAIN! I'LL TAKE MY BATHES WITHOUT YOU HAVING TO MAKE ME AND I'LL EAT ANYTHING YOU GIVE ME AND I WONT EVE- EVER BOTHER YOU AND - AND " He was choking on his own tears. "I'LL - I'LL DO ANYTHING! JUST - DON'T LEAVE ME!" The rubber man begged. "WHAT ABOUT YOUR DREAM!? WHAT ABOUT MY DREAM!?"

"I - I CAN'T DO IT! NOT WITH OUT YOU! S-SANJI! A-ACE! S-SAAAANNNNJIIII!"


	3. Law and Luffy

/By this point you know how it works!

Read it on Tumblr with icons and gifs: post/65238916259/cardio-lawlu-warning-intense-angs t

Pairing for this one is: Lawlu

The echo of the ear-splitting "BANG" carried on for a good solid minute since Luffy ears hadn't had any protection on them at all. At first, the rubber man wasn't even worried. Law was strong and a devil fruit user! He could protect himself again a bullet of all , that wasn't how things played out. The doctor wasn't rubber.

It was only when Luffy heard the sound of the man falling down on to his knees and coughing up what could only be blood that he turned around.

"TRAFFY!" Instantly, the rubber man ran over and it took a check of the doctor. "Hey, Traffy! What's wrong are you-…" Luffy felt a liquid running down his arms and slowly - as if scared of what he might see - removed it and studied it.

Luffy's breathing for heavier. "Oh, oh god." Instantly, he was filled with anger and didn't think of his friend current position. The doctor's head was resting on Luffy's chest - his breathing even more heavy than Luffy's.

"THAT WAS A COWARDLY MOVE, BASTARD!" He screamed in to the now empty room a furious written on his face.- his voice so serious and - for lack of better words, manly that it vibrated off the walls. Causing him to realize just how alone he really was. None of his friends we're there…. It was just him….

Just him and a man with a sea stone bullet berried deep in to his back.

"Leave." The doctor whispered in a horse voice - his throat dry. "Luffy, leave."

"What-?" That was probably the last thing he expected the doctor to say. It still hadn't sunk in really. That Law was bleeding out and slowly dying right in his arms. It felt more like they were just hugging or something and for once in his life, Law wasn't fighting him.

"I said leave." He repeated with a cough. "….I cam in to this mess alone…. that's how I spent my life. So get lost and allow me to die you peace you annoying bastard." Law didn't want Luffy to see this. Law didn't want Luffy to see him weak.

"WHAT?!" That would have never usually offending the rubber man and hell, it might have even made his snicker but that - that just - for some reason it hurt. "AFTER ALL WE BEEN THOUGH TOGETHER!? YOU CAN REALLY JUST ASK ME TO LEAVE!? AND WHAT'S WITH THAT TALK OF - OF DYING!" This was the first time he had actually even thought that this moment could be Law's last. "I'M NOT LEAVING!"

JUST LEAVE!" Raising his voice, the doctor demanded his request with all the power in his weakling body - causing him to spit up a huge amount of blood right in Luffy's face. The boy shivered and slammed his eyes tightly shut - shaking violently and feeling as if he had to throw up suddenly. And the teen did dry heave - an inhuman complaining sound escaping his throat at such an unpleasant surprise.

"N-no." He refused - his power had lost it's power and now sounded like that of a young child's. A child who had just seen something horrible like his little brother crawl in to a packed intersection.

_"BEST FRIENDS!"_

_"GET OFF OF ME!"_

_"This isn't part of our alliance."_

_"Shishishi~ hey! Traffy! Let's plan a super awesome pirate alliance sleep over, okay?!"_

"….No."

"Shishishi~"

"DON'T TALK ABOUT DYING,AS IF-" Luffy snapped out of his daze, shaking his head and thus shaking off enough of the scarlet that he could see again. He grabbed Law's shoulder and shook - the doctor letting out a painful sound. "YOU DON'T BELIEVE THAT I CAN SAVE YOU! Y-YOUR NOT ALONE ANYMORE!"

"But I am…" The doctor muttered, his head taking it's place to rest on Luffy's shoulder. "My crew…. they wont be seeing me again and they are all that matters."

"WHAT ABOUT ME!? WHAT ABOUT OUR ALLIANCE!?" The rubber man shouted in a panic.

"You? Ha," Law's voice was cold. He refused to die and leave Luffy damaged. Not after all that he had done for the doctor. "Your just part of my plan. My master plan to become pirate king."

"…." Luffy wouldn't believe it that easily, that the doctor knew.

"Reckless, stupid, annoying." He listed, each word like another stab to the younger's already bleeding heart. "Weak, too weak to even save his-"

"SHUT UP!" If the warlord was trying to upset him it was working. "DON'T YOU DARE-!"

"TALK ABOUT MY PAST!"

"AS IF YOU KNOW IT!"

"LAW!" No more Traffy

"THEN WHY DON'T YOU DO US ALL A FAVOR AND STOP ACTING AS IF YOU KNOW MINE." The doctor growled. "I'M NOT DONE."

"WHA-?!"

"Naive." Law contained. "Trusting and laughably gullible. " The dying man chuckled darkly. "It was all a lie. The love you thought we shared. A little thing I made up in make sure he didn't get any ideas about leaving. Besides, it amused me so."

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UP! YOUR A LAIR! A LAIR, A LAIR A LAIR!"

And Luffy could no longer hold them. He couldn't help but allow the tears behind his wide brown eyes to start running down his stained cheeks - washing the blood Law had coughed up completely off. Law closed his eyes. Closed his eyes so that he wouldn't have to see it.

"A cry baby." He added. "….. Don't cry….. it looks wired on your face." Another inhuman choke escaped the younger of the two's lips.

_"Hey! Traffy! What are you doing out here so late and - your crying! Shishishi~ cry baby!"_

_"I'm so close to stabbing you it isn't even funny."_

_"You miss your crew right? Well don't even worry about it! Your a good person so I'll make sure you get back to them safely! Then, my debt to you will be repaid! So don't cry - it looks wired on your face!" Luffy whipped the tears away. "Just like how you told me not to cry two years ago!"_

_"You think… I am a good person? Mugiwara, I have killed innocent men one after the other for no other reason than to kill."_

_"You had to though! To become a warlord! So don't worry about it! No bad guy would do all this to get his crew back! You love your friends and that's why I trust you!"_

_"…. May I experiment on your body?"_

_"NO!"_

"Would you please leave now? I would like to die without such a pathetic person near me." Law explained and he knew he only had minutes left. He would have a slow and painful death. One that would include all the blood from his body slowly draining - leaving nothing left but the cold inner shell that he knew he had become. The same shell that Luffy had filled with his love. The love that Trafalgar never wanted anyone to have, no one but him. It was selfish but hopefully the rubber man would never love again.

"I WONT LET - " Luffy was finally relizing it. The news finally sinking in to his thick rubbery head. The guy was dying, dying right in his arms just like Ace. This was why he had trained! Why he had worked so hard! To make sure that no one he loved would ever die again! He would be damned if he was about to let it happen. He told himself it was a lie. He convinced himself that everything that the doctor said was because of the pain he was in. Though…. honestly…. even if it wasn't so what?

Luffy was under his spell. Fucked and love struck there was no turning back. He acted without thinking - pushing his hands hard over the bullet wound in Trafalgar's back - trying to add pressure to it.

Only he was doing it wrong. The doctor let out a horrible scream. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!? YOU IDIOT! YOUR NO DOCTOR! STOP, YOUR ONLY MAKING THINGS WORSE"

_"And now I suppose it's your turn to be the one crying?"_

_"Eh? Not crying."_

_"… Your a horrible liar."_

_"…."_

_"….."_

_"Can you do that again, but this time here?"_

_"This isn't part of our alliance ….. but okay."_

"I'LL DIE - I'LL DIE BEFORE I STOP TRYING!" But… he got no resonance… Law's angry black eyes had shut. Shut for good. And now, Luffy had locked lips - smashing his dry and chapped ones against Law's - the impact sending the older of the two backwards and landing on his wound. Cpr, that was what the rubber man was trying to do. Luffy wasn't even trying to hide the big ugly elephant tears and snot that was running down his face now.

"LAW! LAW!" The rubber man screamed. He wasn't a doctor, hell, he could barley put a band aid on the right way yet he was trying all he could. Blowing or sucking or biting he hadn't a clue which he was suppose to be doing so he just did all three - hopping for the best. The pressure was on, the pressure was thick. There no was no Chopper - no doctors - no friends to help him. Luffy was just Luffy. Luffy was alone.

He had trained so hard, so much, in hopes of never feeling this way again. In hopes of making all his dreams come true. Yet now…

He felt helpless.

"PLEASE, DON'T GO! YOU SAID - YOU SAID YOU WOULD STAY! DON'T LEAVE LIKE THIS! I'M NOT TRASH! I'M NOT TRASH! DON'T ACT LIKE I AM! I AM! I WANT TO SAVE YOU!" He had started pounding rubbery fists on to the man's chest repetitively. Again and again and again - only damaging the man's numb body more than it was already was. "PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE! I - I WONT EVERY ANNOY YOU AND I'LL LEAVE YOU ALONE WHEN YOU WANT ME TO! FIRST TIME! I WONT STEAL YOUR FOOD AND I'LL LET YOU DO ANY TESTS TO MY BODY YOU WANT!" He begged as if this might get the doctor to return to him. "I - I WONT MAK-MAKE YOU PLAY WITH ME O-OR READ TO ME O-OR - YOU CAN EVEN LEAVE OUR ALLIANCE IF YOU WANNA! I-IF YOU FEEL THAT W-WAY YOU CAN EVEN LEAVE OUR ALLIANCE! Y-YOU CAN TAKE ALL MY MEAT TOO - AS- A-AS A SORRY GIFT! JUST PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE PLEASE DON'T DIE!"

His sobbing intensified violently - choking on his own snot and tears. "Y-Y-YOU CAN USE YOUR POWERS, CAN'T YOU!? J-JUST USE YOUR DEVIL FRUIT AND REPLACE YOUR HEART WITH MINE! I - " Yes… Luffy would much rather have died than Trafalgalw Law that day. He would much rather had been the one shot in the back. The one to slowly and painfully die. The one to go to heaven. At least he would have his brothers waiting for him.

But Law….

Law didn't have anyone in heaven or hell waiting for him, did he? He would be alone.

Just like Luffy would be there on earth.

I - I- I'M SO-" Finally, the rubber man had stopped trying to give CPR, sitting up. He screamed it now. Screamed it up so that where ever Law was, whenever Ace was - they would hear. "WEAK!" Pirate king? Yeah right! He couldn't even repay a simply debt to his best friend, to the only love of his life. He couldn't even give him CPR, he couldn't even protect him from a simply bullet. "P-PLEASE, D-DON'T DIE!" He never did stop trying. He never did stop hitting on the man's limp chest. Never did stop giving CPR to those cold and lifeless lips.


End file.
